cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Toyland Promotion
---- "Thank you for enjoying CocoPPa Play! Kirari&Wayway, both are CocoPPaPlay Official Characters and appear in Toyland, hijacking our Event?! A limited time promotion has started♪ Promotion Period 7/19(Wed)15:00~7/31(Mon) 15:00 JST ---- A Word from ... Kirari: Helloooo!! How are you doing?! I'm Kirari from Toyland! and this is my friend Wayway~! Wayway: Waywaaay, having fun~? Elisa: Hey you, what are you doing?! Kirari: This time we're hijacking the Promo! If it goes well, Wayway will do bungee jump from a Ferris wheel! Wayway: !?!? Now let me explain the details of this 「Toyland Promotion」 Event 'GET items by cheering♪' If you cheer users to collect Kirari Hat during the promo, you can trade them with Special Item! ※Please note that the promo gift appears in different location per promo period. 'How to Play' STEP 1: GET Kirari Hats by Cheering(Judging during the Snap Contest)! More than 10 Kirari Hats will be given for each cheering! The number of Kirari Hats is different every time❤ STEP 2: Collect Kirari Hats and trade with Special Items ♪ You can do trade through "Kirari Hat Trade Station" on Event TOP page! 'Special Trade Item' Special Items to Trade change into WAYWAY in the Club Event are coming out!? * (Tops) Wayway Kigurumi ver.A blue - 10000 Kirari Hat * (Hairstyle) Wayway Kigurumi Head ver.A white - 2000 Kirari Hat * (Hand Accessories)Wayway Doll ver.A white - 2000 Kirari Hat (Tops) Wayway Kigurumi ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Wayway Kigurumi ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Wayway Kigurumi Head ver.A white.jpg|(Hairstyle) Wayway Kigurumi Head ver.A white (Hand Accessories) Wayway Doll ver.A white.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Wayway Doll ver.A white * (Face) Kirari Smile Face ver.A yellow - 150000 Kirari Hat * (Tops) Kirari Scarf & Apron Dress ver.A white - 10000 Kirari Hat * (Hairstyle) Kirari Fluffy Twin Tail Hair ver.A brown - 8000 Kirari Hat * (Head Accessories) Kirari Marching Band Hat & Earrings ver.A blue - 2000 Kirari Hat * (Pant/Skirt) Kirari Marching Band Boots & Underwear ver.A black - 2000 Kirari Hat Fantastic items to change into KIRAI* in the Snap Contest, as well!? ※ Note: They misspell Kirari as Kirai. Premium Rare Gacha ticket and 10Play Ticket as well!! Trade with your favorite item! ※You can get Kirari Hats by cheering(Judging during the Snap Contest) till 7/31 15:00 JST and trade them with Special Item in the result page of "Snap Contest" till 8/7 15:00 JST Gacha 'More Bonus Items for 10Play♪' More chances to Get Special Items like Premium Rare Gacha Ticket from Eligible Gacha "10Play"❤ ●Eligible Gacha● All Premium Gacha release during the period of "Toyland Promotion" ※Kirari Hat you can get in gacha with bonus will disappear in a week after the promo ends. Special Pack 'Limited Special Pack♪' Super Deal Item Pack Arriving! 'Super Super Deal Premium Ticket Pack!' For those who want to play gacha more❤ A super deal pack for Premium Ticket is Arriving! Limited to one a day. * Super Discount! Hours Only Premium Gacha Ticket Pack 80%OFF: 48Hours Ticket x30 ※You can purchece the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event! 'Toyland Promotion Pack' *Lite 60% OFF : 10Play Ticket x1, Premium Gacha Ticket x15 *Super 70% OFF: 10Play Ticket x3, Premium Gacha Ticket x20 Each pack is available once per day! ※You can purchase the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event! Enjoy CocoPPa Play❤ The next Promo will be another great one♪ (Promotion) Kirari & Wayway Toyland Promotion - 1.jpg (Promotion) Kirari & Wayway Toyland Promotion - 2.jpg (Promotion) Kirari & Wayway Toyland Promotion - 3.jpg (Promotion) Kirari & Wayway Toyland Promotion - 4.jpg (Promotion) Kirari & Wayway Toyland Promotion - 5.jpg (Promotion) Kirari & Wayway Toyland Promotion - 6.jpg Category:Events Category:Promotions